


Why the Secrecy?

by MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse



Category: Grey’s Anatomy
Genre: F/M, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse/pseuds/MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse
Summary: Some secrets have a way of being found out.





	Why the Secrecy?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Love and kisses, Bre <3

It was a normal rainy Wednesday in Seattle. The usual hustle and bustle of a hospital was comforting to the girl. 3 people entered the lobby of the grand building. There was an older couple and a young girl with long dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail with several pieces down framing her face. She was simple in a magenta tee shirt that hung off of one shoulder, a pair of blue skinny jeans and a pair of black converse, her black leather jacket tying together the whole ensemble.

The older couple was obviously watching over the girl. they were holding hands and ushering her inside.

"Are you ok to find your parents sweetie?" The older woman asked

"yes nana. I'm fine, I'll just ask that Doctor over there," she told them

"Ok, just checking. Love you kiddo," the man stated and gave the girl a gentle hug.

The couple exited the lobby and the girl made her way over to one of the doctors by the large nurses station.

"Excuse me?" She asked, "do you think you could direct me towards Dr Sloan or Dr Altman?"

"Oh um sure. I'm not sure where Dr Altman is right now but Dr Sloan is in the cafeteria, just follow me." The kind Doctor stated 

The girl followed the doctor down the crowded hallway into the cafeteria where all of the residents and attendings were eating lunch. 

"Thank you so much for the help Dr-" 

"Grey,"

"Dr Grey, I appreciate it," the girl told her

"No problem, I was just about to head down here after I finished my charts."

The Dr and the girl made their way over to a table with the residents and attendings. As soon as the girl saw Mark she took off running toward him.

"Daddy!" She yelled 

Mark whipped around and jumped up just in time to catch her.

"Rye! I wasn't expecting you to get back until tomorrow. Where's nana and papa?" Mark asked her

"We got back early and nana and papa had to get home." 

The duo were cut off by the group in front of them.

"Daddy!" They all asked shocked

"Uh... Yeah guys this is my daughter Riley. Rye this is Drs Shepard, Hunt, Yang, Grey and little Grey. They're sisters." He informed her

Riley just waved shyly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Derek asked slightly hurt

Before Mark could answer Lexie cut him off.

"How old is she?" 

"Um she is right here thank you," Riley said frustrated. "And I'm 16."

A few of them grinned at the girls attitude. Definitely reminded them of Mark.

Riley paused, "where's mom?" 

"Wait your mom works in the hospital?" Christina asked

Mark answered for her. "Yes. She does." he then turned to Riley. "Your moms with a patient she should be finishing anytime now." 

"Ok"

Riley took a seat next to her dad and stole a chip. "So I saw aunt Zona in the hallway with aunt Cal, they were-"

"Wait again, blondie and the ortho chick knew about your kid and we didn't?" Christina demanded

"Uh huh. Ill be back In a minute, k Rye? Just gotta talk to Callie." 

Mark them proceeded to quickly walk, almost run, out of the cafeteria. 

"Coward." Riley mumbles 

The table was silent until Lexie and Derek started asking questions.

"Who's your mom?" Lexie tried 

"You have to guess," Riley told her. The table shared a collective groan.

"Ok, what does she do? Is she a nurse? surgeon? Or What?" Hunt spoke for the first time 

"She's a surgeon." Riley said

"Attending?" Meredith asked

"Can’t tell you that." She smiled deviously

They groaned again

"What specialty?" Lexie pestered

"She's great with her hands. Has to be precise, any small move could pierce the most important organ in the human body," the girl hinted

Meredith had a look of intense concentration on her face. She was slowly putting the pieces together. 

obviously cardio, dirty blonde hair. Oh my god! It couldn't be could it? Well she did ask for Altman earlier. Now that she thought about, the girl looked like the perfect mix of Mark and Teddy. Her hair his eyes. Wow

Before Meredith could voice her thoughts a new attending walked up to Riley.

"Well, well, well, do my eyes deceive me or do I see a Riley Sloan?" Addison said jokingly 

"Aunt Addie!" Riley yelled and leaped into the redheads arms.

"I missed you this month, Ley," Addison told her 

"Hold up, Satan knew about you?" Christina asked 

"Of course she did, the same way Callie and I knew about her. We're all her aunts." A new voice called 

The group turned to find Arizona and Callie behind them. 

"Wait what?! Aunt Addison. How and why did you get to know about Mark's daughter but I didn't." Derek asked

"It was kinda an accident. Their story is really private Derek." Addison said 

"Ok, I'm getting sick of this. Who the hell is Riley's mother?" Christina yelled

"Yeah" Lexie agreed

At that moment the doors to the cafeteria opened again and the attendings/residents turned to see Mark with Dr Teddy Altman.

Riley locked eyes with the older blonde and ran towards her.

"Mom!" She shouted

"What!" The group yelled 

Everyone in the cafeteria was staring at them.

"I knew it!" Meredith thought triumphantly 

"Hey baby." Teddy cooed. She looked up from her daughter and saw that she was the centre of attention.

"Hey butterfly? Why don't you go see grandpa Richard? He's been dying to see you." Teddy suggested 

Riley ran off to see the chief and Teddy and Mark went to face the inquiry. Mark wrapped his arm around Teddy's waist for support. 

"You two have a daughter together?" Derek asked 

"Yeah Der," Mark said, "we're also married."

"Wait, what? Really?" Hunt asked

"Yup. Have been for 15 years," Teddy told them

"How did I not know about this?" Derek asked confused 

"Teddy got pregnant young and we had a really hard time accepting it and so did our families. They disowned us. Richard is Teddy's godfather so we stayed with him for the longest time. We got married and Riley was born. She was a premie and was underdeveloped, she almost didn't make it. But our angel made it through and she is the light of our lives. We just thought it would be better for people not to know. I love my wife and my child, I would do anything for them." Mark told the group

Riley ran back into the cafeteria, to the table with her parents. From what they had seen, Riley was a very happy young girl. The group could tell that they were really going to love this child.

**Author's Note:**

> Funny enough, I wrote this years ago before I actually watched The 6th season of Greys so I find it very amusing that Mark actually had a daughter named Sloane Riley so... there’s that.


End file.
